


Never Old

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Yusuf never tires of making love to Nicolo
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 332





	Never Old

Even after all these centuries Yusuf never tired of the feeling of Nicolo underneath him. Nicolo moaned, words falling from his lips in his native tongue. He always lapsed back back into Italian when he was lost in bliss.

Yusuf nibbled on his throat, Nicolo ran fingers through Yusuf’s hair, encouraging him, panting with pleasure.

"You are mine," Nicolo whispered. "My soul."

"The sun to my moon," answered Yusuf. He shifted his hips, drawing another soft cry of pleasure from Nicolo. Yusuf smiled against Nicolo’s skin, moving a little faster, his own climax slowly drawing higher.

Nicolo dragged his fingers down Yusuf's spine, as if counting every vertebrae. Yusuf moaned under his touch. So gentle in these moments, but so deadly for anyone that might cross them.

Yusuf slowed his thrusts. They had all the time in the world. Nicolo arched up against him. "Don't tease," he murmured.

Raising his head, Yusuf kissed him, pouring all of his love and passion into the moment. Nicolo clung to him, grounding himself in his presence and Yusuf stilled, focusing only the kiss and the drum of Nicolo's heart under his own.

Nicolo let him continue for a few moments, then he smirked against his lips and rolled them over, bracing himself on Yusuf's chest.

Yusuf relaxed and let Nicolo take control. He loved to watch pleasure wash across his lover’s face. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. He should paint to the way Nicolo's eyes screwed tightly shut, the way his lips parted, the way he looked transported to another world.

Nicolo's eyes opened as if he was aware of Yusuf's gaze and he perhaps he was. Yusuf was caught by the depthless blue of his eyes, lost in that sea, adrift and overwhelmed by love.

Smiling gently, Nicolo leaned forward and kissed him again. Yusuf sighed and cupped his hips, rolling them back over one more time.

This time he did start moving again, faster and harder. Nicolo cursed quietly, holding on as Yusuf lost his rhythm, coming with a soft groan and panting heavily into Nicolo's shoulder.

Nicolo smiled again and ran a hand through his hair as Yusuf came down.

"Let me take care of you, my love," whispered Yusuf, carefully pulling out and moving down Nicolo's familiar body.

He swallowed Nicolo down all at once, earning another soft moan as Nicolo arched up, nearly choking him. Several centuries of practice meant that Yusuf knew he would do that and followed his movements, working with practiced expertise to bring him over the edge.

Nicolo swore again as he came, something that might make a pope blush. Yusuf smiled and raised his head, moving back up to kiss Nicolo and gather him in his arms.

"Rest," murmured Nicolo into his hair.

Yusuf smiled and fell into dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Old Guard PWP! You can find me mostly on twitter these days @merindab


End file.
